FOXHOUND: The Ballad of Liquid Snake!
by NeoLiquidSnake
Summary: Liquid has reformed FOXHOUND and is prepared to take over the world for good this time for Outer Heaven!
1. Prelude to Evil!

"Good morning sir" sayed Ocelot.

"Morning" replyed Liquid coldy. I have a plan to capture Metal Gear all for ourselves for real this time.

Good sayed Mantis who was watching peoples minds on TV. I will assist you with my phsychokenesis.

Good. Then let my rain of terror begin! Prepare Yourself World for! Outer Heeven!

To Be Continued.

Chapters will be much longer not to worry.


	2. Evil Exposition and the Revenge!

"Alright sir, sayed Ocelot". "It's time has finally arrived".

"Then let's do this thing right this time" replyed Liquid coldly.

The two of them and Mantis and Wolf had made FoXHOUND together again except for raven who was eaten alive.

"Have you got a plan boss?" asked Octupus curiously?

"Yes" Liquid sayed, "But it's a big surprise for you. Sorry".

Octopos was a man who disguised himself as Ocelot right now so there was much confusion on the parts of Liquid and Wolf. For they did not know who or which he was because he was in disguise as an Ocelot instead. It had been decided that maybe he should just wear a hat to distingish himself.

Liquid remembered running into Solid Snake, his brother the other day, who had told him some strange things.

"How are you still alive after Moses?" asked Solid Snake in Liquid Snake's mind.

"I do not know but it looks like that FOXDie was wrong about me too brother!

"Then how did you die back there?"

Hmm... Maybe it was all a trick and you were too stupid to tell. Ha! Now I'm off to find Revolover Ocelot." Said Liquid Snake to Solid Snake. But it was wrong because he had found Octopus instead because of his tricks. He found Ocelot later though anyways, and Wolf and Mantis who survived too somehow.

"Ocelot?" Liquid asked. What happened on Moses Island? I must know how I made it out of there alive! Then I must kill my brother for real this time!

"Do you really think all this is that good for me to tell Liquid? I'll tell you later." Ocelot replyed evily.

"No!" Screamed Liquid angrily. But it was too late. He had made up his mind.

"Let's go and bomb Metal gears then instead!" said Liquid Snake to Sniper Wolf and Octops. But not to Wolf. He didn't like him too much anymore.

To Be Continued.


	3. Ray of Death!

"I have learned of a Metal Gear Ray" sayed Liquid. "And I expect you to capture him" sayed Liquid.

"Very well" sayed Ocelot. "Let us capture him with all are might"!

"Yes. Ok Alright, Wolf will snipe them all while me and Mantis steal the Ray while Ocelot shoots at people with his two guns." "Ocopus should stay here and take care of the house because he is not no fighter."

"Right" replyed Octopu.

"But I must worn you... Thare will be Russians at the base"!

"Russians"?

"Yes, he's right." Sayed Revolver Ocelot . "Russia is after Meta Gear and they are sending an old friend of mine... Sergay Gerlakuvich!

"Gerlakulvich"? aksed Liquid Snake.

"He is a man who is Russian in the GRU army. He carries guns and shoots with them. We were old friends but I have betrayed him becase I amnot Russian anymore"! " I am a spy"!

"Well at least we can trust you" sayed Liquid Snake back to him. "You are are spy thoh of course right?"

"Well yes of course" Ocelot sayed back to Liquid Snake. But it was a trick!

"Perhaps we should rethink the plan" sayed Wolf in strange accent!

"I will snipe out Gerlakovich with my snipper rifle sayed Sniper Wolf to Liquid Snake"

"Right." "Then let us go sayed Relover Ocelot impatintly.

"Right." Screemed Liquid. "Let us take Ray to kill Snake and destroy and kill all those Russians and there will be none left for us to take out"! Screamed Liquid again.

And then they all left. But Octopuss had to stay behind because he was lonely.

To Be Continued.


	4. Russians Assalut!

Gerlakovish was standing on top of a large platform watching armymen guard Ray but he had had his men pointed a gun at their heads and "Freeze" so now they were all imobliized and unable to move.

He stepped down of the big platform and into a dish for cover. The dich he stood in was pretty deep but not deep enough for cover while he hid and waited.

His Russian men grabbed the army man and marines and the Navy and slammed them to the floor until they were unconsiouc. The Russian men grabbed knives and threated the other men but it was too late since they were already out cold so they let them go anyways.

Meenwhile Liquid Snakle and the others on his team arrived on to the scene with guns to steal Ray for themselfs.

"Ocelot, you be the distraction" Liquid Snake sayed to Ocelot.

"Will do. Just watch me" Revolver ocelot sayed to Ocelot.

"I will" sayed Liquid back t him.

Wolf and Mantis were already in place so it was time to start the plan.

"Russians"! Screamed Liquid Snake!

"Dear Russian people, I mean you no harm, now let all of these people go so we can get them instead and I will not harm you"!

A Russian guy sayed "You, harm us"? and Liquid sayed "Yes, let go or I will ham you".

The Russian people all talked together amongst themselves while it started to rain.

"Now let my harmful wrath rain down up on you Russians"! "You will all die and or bow down to Liquid Snake in the new world"! Outer Heaven!

The lightnint came pooring down from the new clouds above thanks to Phsycho Mantis and fryed some of the Russians instantly".

"You are all due to a death by me" Yelled Liquid to the skys above dramatically. After this he would probably owe Mantis big time.

To Be Continued.


	5. Sergey Gerlakovich

The Russians rained down to death and died thanks to mantis's Phsychokenesis.

Liquid screamed and laughed furiously!

"My turn" sayed Relovelr Ocelot and he shot the men's heads below him (Because he was up).

Mantis then lifted and threw the Russians into his lightning and they died too. He was having too much fun doing this tho, but Liquid was made happy so he did it anyways.

"Enough" sayed Liquid. Come out Garlakuvich!

"No." "You filthy American dogs! You killed me men you sons of a!

"Boom"

Revolver ocelot shot a bullet from a gun at him and it almost hit his foot but then it bounced and chased after him and he yelled "Ow!".

"How could you Ocelot" Sergey sayed desprately. "We were once a very good friends"! "But now you are a dog"

"I have left mother Russia Sergey!" "It's gone. No moe Russia"!

"No" sayed Sergery! "How could you Ocelot... SalaShasaka!" "You ARE a dog"!

"No" and shot at him in the face. But he survived the miss and got sniped by Wolf.

"Haheh! Serves him right, sayed Liquid", "who grabbed Metal Gear Ray and left all the bloody Russian corpses behind him with lots of death back there.

"One step close" "to outer Heaven now!"

" And I am not a dog now"

And the body of Gerlakoviich was dead.

To Be Continued.


	6. Intruder!

With Rex in hand, Liquid Snake and Revolver Ocelot and Sniper Wolf and Phsycho Mantis. They returned to base with Vulcan Raven who they had found along the way for some reason. He was alive after all! It must have all been a tripk or something...

Liquid flew the Metal Gear Ray that he had stolen from the dead Mr. Gerlakovich back.

"Hey Raven you are alive" asked Octopus.  
"Yes. Yes I am alive" sayed Raven back to him. Raven was a big man who was party blue.

Liquid stood in a big dark room. It was cold and dark and at the front of it was a huge computer screen with security cameras watching the base. "Now I will know when he comes. Because he WILL come. And when he does, I will be waiting..."

Liquid walked out of the room, through a hallway, and back into the main room. "Welcome back Raven"

"But I am not back... I may have been spared from death, but I cannot return to this team so easily... Why are you all here and what are you hoping to accomplish"?

"They are here because I ordered them to be here" Liquid told the large man. "Liquid, how dare you" Wolf sayed back to him. "I will do whatever I want. "Then why are you here then"? "Because I want to be" she replyed. "I came for the joy of slaughtering all those in our way. I live to spread death and stop babys!" Mantis told Liquid and Raven. "And I came because I am bored" told Octoopus.

"I do not agree with your ways of death Liquid". Vulcan Raven told him. " You may think I am just a guy with a gun who is huge but I am also something else too" he sayed.

"Well you are very huge" Liquid sayed to the hug man.

"People, can we please keep order in here in this room" Revolver Ocelot told Liquid Snake, Vulcan Raven, and others.

"Fine" sayed.

"People, the big screne says we have an intruder here" sayed Otopus.

"There is an intruder intruding the base?" Liquid sayed very angry. "We must stop him".

"Let us all get to our stations" sayed Phsycho Mantis to them all.

"We must all stop him now". "He wishes to impede out progress to Outer Haven!" "Go."

And then liquid walked off and into a door.

To Be Continued.


	7. The Ghost!

In the door there was an other hallway, and the hallway was full of dead soldiers!

"Why are there these soldiers inside of the base?" Liquid ponderd outloudly.

Then the soldiers were gone, so he lost intrest and kepd moving. We went into the next big room and found a dead man dying in the corner of the room.

"What happened here dying person?" asked Liquid Snake to the dying man in the corner of the room.

"Was it Sold Snake?" Liquid asked him furiously!

"No... It was a ninja!" sayed the dying dead man in the corner of the room. Then he died.

"Curses he is dead". sayed Liquid Snaked to himself. Than Liquid left the room and kept walking down the dark and eery hallway. Then Liquid located a door. It was a big door and it was made of steel and not wood. In the door were more dying people and a mysterious flashing light in the room.

"It's a ghost"! sayed a dead guy. Then he was dead.

"Look out man" sayed the dead guys.

Liquid turned to the light as it did a backflip and ran up to him with his blade. He slashed at the English man to attack.

Then he cut to in-half him.

The End? Or To Be Continued?


	8. Ending

It was a very sad day in the base. Ocelot was there and even Mantis and Wolf be sad too.

"Why is Liquid die so soon"? asked Wolf sadly.

"He was a good man"... sayed Ocelot. "But it was his time (And it will soon be yours (Because Ocelot is evil) too soon...)

"But who called that ninja" asked Mantis?

"That ninja was not of this world of nature on Planet Earth" told Vulcoon Raven.

"I vill kill him you know" sayed wolf. "I never will never rest until I kill my target". Sayed Sniper Wofl.

"Ocelot, Snake is dead... We must let him go now right?"

"Right" responded Ocelot sneakily. "But we will kill Solid Snake and the evil ninja by ourselves, right?"

"Right" Wolf toled them all. "They will die... Because we will kill them!"

"Let us go and hunt Snakes in Alaska" told them by Raven.

The four of them left the building and ran, with guns, to the snowy ice place where the ninja was waiting for them.

"Ah, you have arrived... Well come".

"Welcome..." sayed Wolf, " to your death!"

Wolf shot at Ninja but Ninja bounced bullet back at Wolf. Raven shot with his big gun and to stopped the bullet from hitting her and all was in slow-mo.

"It is too slow" the ninja cried.

"Now's our chance" Go!

Ocelot sayed and shot with his guns quickly at ninja, hitting and harming him and knocking him over to the icy ground floor below him as he flipped before being hit. But now he was hit by Ocelot so he fell to that ground now.

"Ow" sayed the shot ninja.

"Now who's the dyng dead guy"? Wolf asked him evily. Then she aimed big sniper gun at forehead and shot ninja, killing him instantly.

"You... will... pay..." and death.

"Yay, we did it" sayed

"Now can we go back home?" sayed Mantis.

"Yes... It is time to bury Liquid's dead body. Ocelot sayed respectfully but maybe it was also just a trick.

"I owe it to the boss..."

They got back to Home Base but on there way there they were stoped.

"Who's burying who"...? Someone sayed from behind.  
The End for now but will be continued anyways. Still no Outer Heaven! Yet...


	9. Revival

The man approached Wolf and Ocelot and Raven and Mantis from behind and sayed something.

"Who's burying who again?"

"Laquid, your alive?" asked Wolf curiously?

"Yes. I am alive" the man responded.

"Wha... But how?" asked Ocelot.

"I'll tell you all" He sayed, and then...

~Sometime Hours Earlier~

"What happened, someone asked"?

"I am alive, Octopuu".

"Liquid? B-but hows?" Octopis responded.

"I am alive and that ninja wiil Pay!" Sayed Liquid furiously, because he was mad, and stormed off angrily to the icy place with the other FOXHOUNDS.

"Bye" He called from behind to Liquid. But it was too late... sorry.

~Hours Later~

"I see..." Sayed Wolfd.

"But that doesnot make any sence" Matis sayed from the sidelines.

"Oh well ninja is probably dead, so let's go back Home to Base" sayed Ocelot to Liquid Snake and the others and they left.

"When they got home, they got rid of the dead army guys and cleaned up all the bold and ninja drops.

"It is good to be home after so long" sayed someone.

"Then lets get down to business... Time to activate our Metal Gear Ray guys"! sayed Liquid furiously to above him. "Go".

"Alright... I'll do vit for you... Liquid".

To Be Continued...


	10. The Final Battle

Sorry about the bad grammer lately but it should be fixed and better now so do not worry about that anymore and sorry for reviews getting deleted and only one left now too. Bye!

"I have activated Ray" sayed Liquid. "We should be ready to launch the nuke soon too".

"But I thought that Metal Gear no does not lanch the nukes in this one?" asked Mantis angrlyi.

"It did not before but I have put a nuclear launcher in its mouth now so we will load it up." Liquid told the man in the gas mask.

"How?" sayed Revolver Ocelot.

"It is not important... But besides you donot tell me anything Ocelot!"

"Yes... But it is my job to be all secretly and not tell you stuff that you cannot know about without hearing it from me so I cannot tell you."

Liquid Snae was quiet mad at Revolvar Ocelot because he would not tell them anything anyways. Liquid was thought about killing Ocelot but didn't because the others would find out and know and they were all friends sometimes too so no.

"Let us all activated our Metal Gear Ray now. Oh... It will be such a glorious victory with a lot of glory when Solid Snake dies". He will die!

"Should we set up Ray and fire it's nuculear mouth blaster now then, boss?"

"Yes" Liquid roared and screamed furiously and he did.

"So Ocelot took the Metal Gear Ray and put it up on the large nuclear platform to fire it off of it's nuclears."

Liquid pressed a big red button and the nuke went off and Ray flew up into the air and aimed a missile at America and Canada and Mexico and then later Russia (Because it's not too close to America).

But the Metal Gear Nuke could not fire because somebody on it from behind and it was

The Ray bega to shoot, but they didged it and fired a rocket at Ray's face, damaging it quiet badly. Snake grabbed his stinger missiles out of his pants and aimed at Ray's eye, but Ray fired a nuclear bomb out of it's mouth and aimed it and fired it at Snake, so he flipped onto the bomb and kicked it to bounce off of it and fired his stingers at Ray's head (like the Hind) and it hit Ray and Ray exploded and began to crash down. Down to the ground below them in the ice or the base. Snake jumped off, and flipped, and fell.

"Guys... It's Snake!" He did it again"... Ocelot sayed while thinking about sneaking to take cover from the explosion.

"Snake! You'll pay for this! I'll finish you off now before you escape and we all blew up!"

"But Liquid..." Wolf started to say, but stoped.

"I know... Take cover. All of you."

"Whatever you say sir... Here, I'll get it for you" Mantis added in.

"It is time".

"Good luck defeting your big or little brother" Raven sayed to wish his friend luck.

"Liquid... Stay aliv3" Wolf Added.

"Snake! It's time for me to live up to Big Boss's name and destroy you! I will be your shadow no more!"

Liquid got into his Hind as the other five ran away fro vocer. As they were reaching cover, Ocelot stopped to say something.

"Liquid Snake... Hehe. Liquid, we may have had trouble in the past and not gotten along very well sometimes, but you are my comrade. No... My friend, Liquid. Good luck up there" and left.

It was time...

Liquid got into his helicopter and flew up, threw the roof, and flew up into the sky to battle Ray and Snake. Ray was malfunctioning, so Snake got into it's cock pit and flew it. He had to call Octacon for help with steering it on his CODEC, so Liquid had to wait while he talked, but then it was time for the battle.

Liquid fought will all his might and fired his own missiles at Snake's stolen Ray and shot ray in the face a couple of times. But then! The helicopter was shot by a Ray-beam from Ray and began to crash too, so Liquid hopped out and onto Ray, and did a backflip off and fired missiles at Ray, defeating it. It was a draw.

"What? We're going down..." Snake thought outloud in dismay.

Liquid screamed wityh triumph as both he and Snake fell to the ground down below. The big nuke in Metal Gear Ray exploded and a huge explosions went off. There was an explosion and fire, and wind, and other destructiveness and a huge ball of fire appeared in the sky around the Ray. Fire began to rain down ontpo the Alaska and the Home Base and the others in their shelter room and blew up more.

Liquid was falling and the explosion would soon catch up.

"Well, this looks like the end. I will finally defeat my brother and avenge Big Boss... and SURPASS HIM! It may not be Outer Heaven, but atleast "Snake is dead"... Hehe.

He was dying.

"Goodbye Wolf, Mantis, Raven, Octopuse, and even you, Ocelot. Goodbye..."

The explosion covered all of the ground below in the nuke and everything was blowing up. All of Alaska was almost burning, and it seemed like the end of the world. The others could only look on in horror as the world around them was windy and burny. It was the end.

Liquid Snake had finally won.


End file.
